Our Secret
by Charxelle
Summary: Sakura and Touya decide to tell their father about the Clow Cards. What will his reaction be? 2 chapters. R&R plz! Much appreciated!
1. Ch1 How to tell Dad?

**Our Secret**

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic

By the way, this takes place before the 2nd movie and after the series. Enjoy reading!

If you haven't finished watching the series, you might not understand. Besides, there are possible SPOILERS!

**Our Secret : A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic**

"Onii-chan…" Sakura was cleaning up after dinner. Her big brother, Touya, was helping. Their father was up in his room, reviewing his lecture for the next day.

"Mm?" came his reply.

"Otou-san still doesn't know about it yet, right?" Sakura asked solemnly.

"About what?" Touya picked up what was left of the glasses. He seemed really sleepy, as always. He had given his power to Yue to keep him alive, now he was the one without magical powers.

"Y'know…about Kero-chan, about Yukito-san, about Yue, about the Clow Cards…about all the magic. We've been keeping it from him all this time and we didn't even tell him about it. He doesn't even know the cause of your sleepiness." Sakura pointed out while scrubbing the plate.

"Oh, that…" Touya let out a huge yawn and then he wiped his eyes. "Yeah, we've been keeping it from him. We should tell, now that its all over." He put the glasses beside Sakura. "Now that you mention it, he was the cause of all the trouble."

"No!" Sakura protested. "I was the one! Remember, I got the book from Dad's……." Sakura realized it now. She had found the Clow book in her father's basement library. She didn't even have any clue as to how her father got it.

"Should we tell him now? I think Dad's still awake." Sakura finished off the last of the glasses and put them on the rack. She then dried her hand with the towel.

"Nah, let's tell him tomorrow when we get home. If we're going to tell Dad, we need to explain everything. That means we're bring Yukito too."

"And Kero-chan!" Sakura added.

"Yeah...him too." Touya let out another yawn. "Let's say goodnight to Dad and get ready for bed."

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed with a sigh and a yawn as well. It was ten o' clock. About an hour past Sakura's curfew.

"Touya, Sakura," Fujitaka called from the top of the stairs. "You better go to sleep now. It's past your bedtime, Sakura. And Touya, you need your rest."

"Yes, Dad." The two siblings finished up the last of the cleaning and went up to their rooms. But before going upstairs, Sakura got a plate of cookies that she and her dad baked two days ago.

As soon as Touya hit his pillow, we began to snore lightly. Sakura turned on her lamp and put the plate on the desk. "Kero-chan! Cookies!" she called.

"YEAY! COOOOKIEZ!!" Kero-chan popped out of his drawer and sat beside the plate. He greedily grabbed a cookie and took a Cerberus-sized bite. "MMMM!! Oatmeal Choc chip! YUM! Huh? What's wrong Sakura?" Kero said, seeing Sakura's worried face.

"Onii-chan and I decided we would tell Dad about the Clow cards…I'm just worried what his reaction might be. We've been keeping this from him for more than 2 years now and he doesn't know!"

"It'll be okay, Sakura. Trust me!" Kero gobbled down his fifth cookie.

"Well, I hope you're right." Sakura said sullenly. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Okay then! I'll save you some cookies!" Kero 'promised'.

"Yeah, right. You're going to get impatient and gobble it up! I know you will!" Sakura gathered her sleeping clothes and towel then she headed for the bathroom.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Sakuuuuura, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Touya called from downstairs, putting on his school shoes.

"COMING!" Sakura called. Her alarm clock had run out of battery and she just woke up. "Kero-chan, get my socks, she said while struggling with her skirt.

Kero searched through the drawers and pulled out a pair.

"NOT THOSE, YOU IDIOT! THOSE AREN'T MY SCHOOL SOCKS! THOSE ARE PINK!" she shouted at the little guy.

"Soh-ree." Kero replied in an annoyed tone and got her white school socks.

Sakura gobbled up her breakfast in about ten seconds and rode on Touya's bike; too rushed to put on her skates.

On their way, they met Yukito and asked him to come over so they can tell their secret to Fujitaka. He said sure. Sakura ran the rest of the way to school.

In school, Sakura told Tomoyo about it.

"So you're finally going to tell you father. That's great! I'll come over, is it okay?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, sure! You'll be a great help." Sakura beamed. From her backpack, she pulled out her Clow cards. She could sense they were happy for Sakura and were encouraging her.

"Thanks." Then Sakura thought for a while. "How do I tell you Clow cards make magic? Which card should I use?"

"How about one that doesn't mess up the house? No offense to the cards. Pick a gentle one. One that doesn't do any harm." Tomoyo suggested with a kind smile on her face, as always.

"Maybe I'll use………..Mirror. She won't cause any trouble." Sakura picked up the Mirror card and put it on top of the deck.

Later, after school, when Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Fujitaka are now in the house…

"Would you like more tea, Dad?" Sakura offered.

"Sure, thanks, Sakura." Her father replied.

They were all sitting in the couches surrounding a coffee table in the living room.

"So, what's this you wanted to tell me?" Fujitaka said while sipping his tea. He was already changed into his house clothes and so were his children. Tomoyo and Yukito were still in uniform.

"Dad, we've been keeping a secret from you for…a very long time and we want to tell you now." Touya explained. Fujitaka's eyes widened at the fact but remained calm.

"What secret??" he said with a puzzled look.

"Dad, remember a book called 'The Clow' and you said you never could open it?" Sakura said; tea in hand and Clow cards with Tomoyo's.

"Yes. I can't seem to find them."

"Well…I have them here." Sakura got the Clow cards from Tomoyo and opened it.

Fujitaka stared at it in disbelief.

So, Sakura and friends are going to tell Fujitaka! What will his reaction be? Go to next chapter!!

PLease please review! I'd truly appreciate your comments and suggestions! Please review!


	2. Ch 2 Magic in the House

**Part two : Magic in the House**

"Here they are Dad." Sakura opened the Clow book to show to her father.

"How did you manage to open it?" he stared at the Clow book. "I could barely get the lock to budge."

"You need magic to open it." Yukito said with his everlasting smile.

"Magic?" Fujitaka said with a confused look.

"Fujitaka-san, magic exists. Sakura has it and Touya used to but he gave it to Yukito so he wouldn't disappear." Tomoyo explained. Fujitaka just looked at her with a confused look.

"Sakura, why don't you start by demonstrating your magic? Use one of your Clow cards." Touya suggested.

"Magic?" Fujitaka said.

"Okay," Sakura stood up and brought out her key. In that room, she performed the chant making her star wand grow in size. She glanced at her father's expression. He was purely shocked. She continued while Tomoyo videotaped, much to Sakura's horror. Sakura called upon the Mirror card, commanding it to make 'another Sakura' and indeed, much to Fujitaka's surprise, there was another Sakura.

"See? Magic?" Sakura said.

"Hello." the Sakura replica shyly said. Then it promptly disappeared and went back into a card on Sakura's hands. Fujitaka was speechless.

"There's also this guardian of the Clow cards. His name is Kero. You better get him down, Sakura." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Kero-chan? Your stuffed animal?" Fujitaka said in a surprised way.

"Yes." Sakura replied. "KERO-CHAAAAN!"

At once, the flying teddy bear flew out of Sakura's room and landed on the table. Fujitaka was shocked even further.

"Hey, where are the cookies?" Kero-chan impatiently exclaimed. Sakukra shot a meaningful look at the furry thing. He knew the answer.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san! I'm Keroberos, the Sun Guardian of the Clow cards!" He said in a grand way.

"Sun Guardian…" Fujitaka repeated, trying to make the sense out of things. He put his hand to his forehead.

"And Yue is the Moon Guardian." Yukito piped in, smiling as always. "It would be best if you met him." He suggested. Fujitaka nodded.

"Yes, I think so too. Where is he?" Fujitaka asked.

Yukito closed his eyes and his wings came out, covering his whole body. He glowed a faint blue.

"You see, Yuki is Yue's alter-ego. Or should I say, 'fake form'." Touya explained while his father stared at the transforming Yukito. "Since his power is based on the moon, he had to take magic from other people in order to live. Yukito was beginning to vanish because Clow is dead and Sakura magic power couldn't support Yue. I had to give up my power.

"And what was that power?" Fujitaka asked his son.

"Being able to see spirits." Touya answered. " Actually, I got to see Mom." Fujitaka stared at him, and gulped.

The wings parted and Yue appeared behind them. Fujitaka almost jumped.

"I've been waiting to see the father of my master. How do you do?" the usually cold Yue greeted Fujitaka. As usual, he didn't smile. Fujitaka stared at what he thought was an angel.

"Yue and I were created by Clow Reed, also the maker of the Clow cards!" Kero said while drinking some tea.

Tomoyo had been videotaping the whole thing, for remembrance. She giggled now and then. Only Sakura noticed.

"Sakura released the Clow cards and so she had to capture them all! It was very troubling. It was dangerous." Kero explained.

"Dangerous?! Were you hurt, Sakura?" Fujitaka said, getting worried.

"A few times. But I'm fine now. They're all captured." Sakura replied, reassuring her father.

"And I captured it all on tape!!" Tomoyo gleefully and proudly announced. "It was wonderful!"

"What about the time you were always sleepy? And tired?" Fujitaka asked.

"That was when Sakura had to change all the Clow cards into Sakura cards. So that the possession would be passed on from Clow to Sakura." Yue explained. "It drains a lot of your energy just to transform two of the cards."

"But she's done with everything now." Touya yawned.

Sakura sighed. "So that's about it. I'm sorry we kept this from you all along. I'm so sorry, Dad!" Sakura burst into tears and hugged her father.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm glad you told me and I'm glad you're safe." Fujitaka comforted his beloved daughter.

"Oh yeah, and Syaoran played a big part in capturing the Clow cards too! Mei Ling also helped!" Tomoyo added.

"And that other kid, Eriol. He was causing Sakura so much trouble." Touya added some more. Fujitaka turned to listen. "Turns out Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed and he was testing Sakura along with Ruby Moon and that other thing."

"Spinel Sun!" Kero answered for him.

"You're not mad?" Sakura wiped her tears.

"Of course not, Sakura. It's okay. Besides, it's all over."

Fujitaka inhaled a big breath. "Thank you for telling me this, all of you." He took the Clow cards and looked through the deck. "Seems like I can believe in magic now. I have to!" he chuckled. The rest of the did too (except for Yue, of course).

"Sakura."

"Yeah, Dad?" she replied with a relieved smile.

"What exactly does The Fly do? Can you show me?" Fujitaka was holding the card, examining it.

Sakura put on a huge smile. "Come outside with me and I'll show you!"

Sakura pulled her father excitedly to the door. Tomoyo videotaped the two and she was giggling.

Sakura activated the card and pulled her father on. "Hold tight, Dad!" And they sailed through the air, with Kero-chan at their side.

Yue and Touya went out the front door. "Sakura is happy and excited now that her father knows about it." Yue said

"Yeah. She's really happy. So is Dad." Touya said, looking up to the sky, watching father and daughter bond. "I wish I could fly with them."

For a split second, Yue almost smiled. He spread his wings, grabbed a startled Touya, and caught up with Sakura and Fujitaka. All of them sailing through the sky.

Tomoyo was the only one left, videotaping the sky, zooming in as near as she could to capture the moment. "This is so great!" she squealed. "Family bonding!"

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!

REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE! With sugar canes on top!


End file.
